Gajuvia brotp oneshots
by ScriptDork
Summary: A small collection of brotp Gajuvia because the world needs more of it. No set timeline or universe for this, and I'm open to requests and suggestions for chapters. Just pm me please.


**Title:** Smoke and worry

 **Pairings:** Gajuvia (Brotp), Gajevy, and Gruvia (mentioned)

 **Word Count:** 996

 **A/N:** All errors are my own, but I hope you enjoy this? I don't know where it was going at all and I kind of just wanted it done. So I just ended it?

* * *

The rain poured heavily as Juvia stared out the small apartment's sliding door leading to the balcony. The small balcony above kept the one below as dry as it could, to which she appreciated. The shadowy figure of her roommate and adopted brother sat leaned back against the railing, a lit cigarett resting in between his hands. He seemed to be in his own world watching the smoke billow up and around, dissipating in the rain after a couple of seconds. Juvia looked around and sighed. Their apartment was a complete mess, and it stank terribly of weed.

She slipped her shoes off by the door and dropped her coat onto the arm of the couch. Juvia has been gone an entire three months, mostly due to visiting Gray-sama in his hometown and meeting his family. Gajeel was fine when she left, he was grinning and had that look of a fool in love. Juvia wondered what had happened in the time she was gone. Cautiously she approached the sliding doors, feared she might somehow frighten Gajeel off like a wounded animal. As the door opened, she saw his wine red eyes dart to her figure before going back to watching anything and everything else.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia is home." She said softly and stepped out onto the chilly concrete, regretting taking off her shoes before stepping out. Gajeel merely grunted at her and flicked the ashes away with a practiced move. Juvia sighed and sat down across from him, her blue eyes filled with worry at his very disheveled appearance. "What's the matter Gajeel-kun? Juvia hasn't seen you like this in ages."

"Ain't nothin'." Gajeel said and snorted at her, his eyes suddenly back on her. "Ain't worth worryin' yer damn head over Rain Woman." He brushed her worry off so quickly, it infuriated Juvia. Made her blood boil as he sat there clearly in some form of emotional pain.

Juvia merely kicked him in the shin, earning her a hard glare from the giant across from her. "Tell Juvia what the problem is right now, or Juvia will...Juvia will ruin your guitar!" She threatened and crossed her arms. She felt satisfied at the way Gajeel's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing again. "Tell Juvia what is wrong Gajeel-kun, please."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. He paused before raking his hands through his mess of black locks. "Levy...has a date, maybe even a boyfriend by now." He admitted and looked away. "All because I couldn't bring myself to tell her that she was...damn it Rain Woman...she was my world. One of the few things that brought me happiness, but I couldn't tell her because I couldn't mentally bear seeing a look of disgust on her face. Why would she want someone as broken and as damaged as me? I have a record taller than her."

Juvia furrowed her brows in confusion and tilted her head. "But Gajeel-kun, Levy-san adores you. Juvia has seen it in her eyes many a time. She wishes you could see it for yourself too, the look of a young woman in love. Her eyes hold the same desire that Juvia's does when she sees her beloved...but maybe more tame." She placed her hand over her heart and smiled. "A woman in love is something to behold, as is a man in love. We never think we're good enough but we never know because we give up, or we try but we chicken out."

Gajeel just stared at her and rose a pierced brow. "Ya drunk er something' Rain Woman? Yer talkin' all kinds of crazy." He sighed and flicked the cigarette but into the rain. "She ain't in love with me. She only sees me as a friend, that's all it's ever gonna be. Don't start yer crazy love shit with me. I ain't in the mood."

Juvia merely sighed and rolled her eyes, when Gajeel was in a bad mood there was no convincing him of anything. "Juvia is going to go inside and make some tea, if Gajeel-kun would like to join Juvia will happily accept his company." She said softly as she pushed herself up and walked back into the small apartment.

She listened intently for any signs of Gajeel coming back inside, however none were heard. Instead only the sounds of footsteps in the hallway were heard. Juvia furrowed her brows and looked towards the front door of the apartment. Was someone pacing outside? Juvia frowned and silently walked to the door. She rose onto her tip toes and looked through the small hole. Outside frantically pacing was Levy, her eyes appeared rimmed red and puffy, and her hair was a mess. "Levy-san...at this hour?" Juvia stepped back and opened the door. "Levy-san?"

The small woman froze and turned to look at Juvia, her eyes softening at the sight of the other woman. She flung herself into Juvia's arms and sniffled. "I should've just listened to my gut, that guy was awful. He groped me. At first I was angry, but then I felt scared because I live alone and he knows where I live. It's just unsettling because...he was acting so forceful." She said softly and looked up at Juvia. "Is...is Gajeel here?"

Juvia looked over her shoulder at the balcony and nodded. "Gajeel-kun is out on the balcony. Juvia really thinks you two should have a talk." She suggested softly and patted Levy on the head. "Levy-san may stay with Gajeel-kun and Juvia until she feels safe again." She gently ushered Levy towards the sliding door and shut the door behind her. Juvia locked the door and leaned back against it. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly, why did it seem like she was the one who kept everything in place sometimes? She opened an eye and couldn't stop the smile, Levy was snuggled securely into Gajeel's side. Okay so maybe they didn't always need her but Juvia would always support them.


End file.
